1. Field
The present disclosure relates to laser systems, more specifically to laser alignment systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain applications of laser (e.g., for optical systems) require light to be aligned through one or more aperture and to center on a target. Traditional alignment stages are designed for centering the laser to a target but not to align through one or more apertures and also center to the target.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved laser alignment systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.